This invention relates to a toothbrush storage mechanism usable in a bathroom and also within a suitcase (while traveling). The storage mechanism includes a number of small rectangular box structures, each large enough to contain one toothbrush. Each box structure has a permanent magnet incorporated into its rear wall; a cooperating mounting plate of magnetically permeable material is affixed to the bathroom wall, such that the individual storage boxes can be magnetically attached to the plate or removed from the plate (for disposition in a suitcase).
The rectangular boxes have flat side faces so that a number of the boxes can be positioned alongside one another on the mounting plate. The individual boxes take up a relatively small space on the bathroom wall, while isolating the individual toothbrushes from one another to minimize migration of germs from brush to brush.
Box construction is modular in nature, such that the array of boxes on the bathroom wall presents an attractive unitary appearance. The toothbrushes are completely concealed from view, thereby enhancing the overall attractiveness of the bathroom decor. As noted above, each box can be individually removed from the bathroom wall for disposition in a suitcase for travel purposes. When the person returns from the trip the individual boxes (with the contained toothbrushes) are returned to their installed positions in the bathroom. No tools are needed to remove or reinstall the toothbrush containment boxes.